Forms of art and performance, such as writings, music, dance, acting, plays, motion pictures, painting and graphics, sculpting, and all sorts of diverse artwork have long existed. These forms of art and performance, which will be referred to representatively as publishable media hereinafter, have long been presented to the public at venues specific to each. For example, books have provided access to writings and to the script aspects of plays, motion pictures, and the like. Physical displays of painting, graphics, sculpture and other artistic objects have been provided in a physical, or “bricks and mortar” building or the like.
The advent of electronic communications, such as radio and television, and then later, the internet, has expedited public access to publishable media. However, even with the internet, interactive participation among creators, distributors, and consumers of publishable media has never been provided in a suitable way.